The potions cupboard
by slythadri
Summary: Sixth year. AU, OOC, EWE. No Voldemort return but Harry defeated him as a baby. No war. Rivalries are about house loyalties. For six years Pansy Parkinson has done all she can to bother Harry Potter. Does she hate him or does she hate that she can't have him? Hansy with some Dramione, Blinny, and Rophne. Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

There he is. The Chosen Prat. He just walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, prancing in his Quidditch Captain uniform. Just because he is not a scrawny kid anymore and fills that stupid uniform beautifully doesn't mean he can walk around like he owns the castle. Merlin, his arse is very, very round. And firm. Shit. Why does he have to look so good? Prick.

Pansy Parkinson sat at the Slytherin table, moving her food around aimlessly, staring at the boy that she is supposed to hate. The Chosen One. The Savior of the Wizarding World, they call him. Because of some stunt he pulled as a baby, probably accidental magic. Although later there was that thing about the defense professor that went nuts first-year and tried to kill him to avenge Voldemort, and the monster killing snake second year, and then the weird story about Sirius Black that turned out to be his godfather or something, and then the Triwizard tournament that he won at age fourteen, and how he was the one that got rid of that bitch Umbridge fifth year…

Pansy sighed. She was running out of reasons to hate Harry Potter. He was Gryffindor, so he was supposed to be a bitter rival of the Slytherin house. He had dismissed Draco very rudely first-year, and back then Draco was the love of her life (she rolled her eyes), so she hated him by proxy. But now, it was getting harder to find reasons to despise him.

She shifted in her seat. Lately, thinking about Harry Potter made her hot under the collar, and that was both infuriating and delicious. He was the forbidden fruit. And she was getting hungrier by the day.

There was a game that morning, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Maybe she will go. Maybe she can talk Daphne into going with her. She had a feeling that her friend stole one too many glances towards Potter's sidekick, the red weasel, who by the way was now very tall and muscular, and had grown his hair and wore it now in a sleek ponytail. She heard rumors that he was imitating his older brother, the one that married the half veela French girl. Anyways, the red weasel was the goalkeeper for Gryffindor, so maybe Daphne will feel like coming along.

Sure enough, it didn't take too much to convince Daphne to go. They both pretended that there was nothing else to be done, and to their surprise, Draco and Blaise just walked with them. Then Draco casually suggested that they sit on the Gryffindor bleachers, you know, to see if anyone dared to say anything. The girls got kind of concerned about that, but it was not like anyone was going to start a fight right under the Professor's noses, and McGonagall was sure to be sitting right there. So to the Gryffindor bleachers they went.

They sat on the third row, a group of first years panicked when they saw them and moved, leaving that spot open. Draco smirked. It was perfect. Because in the front row was Hermione Granger, sitting with her friends Longbottom and Looney Lovegood, who was a Ravenclaw but always hang out with the Gryffindorks. Granger turned around like she had felt their presence, and he held her gaze, lifting a challenging brow. She rolled her eyes and looked back to the pitch.

When the Gryffindor team was announced, the noise on the bleachers was deafening, but Draco noticed that at the announcement of Ginny Weasley's name Blaise spilled some stuff in Italian

" _Ah, la bella con I capelli rossi_ ," he said. Draco was pretty sure that meant something about Weasley's red hair.

Surprisingly, they got into the game and were actually cheering and applauding when Gryffindor scored. Pansy, who knew every bit of school gossip, was aware of the fling that had happened between Potter and the seeker from Ravenclaw, Cho Chang. So she wanted Chang to go down. She didn't have the guts to cheer for Harry but she did boo Chang every chance she had. At one point, Ronald Weasley went for a dangerous catch and almost fell off his broom. Daphne snapped to stand, gasped loudly and covered her mouth with her hands in a panic. But Ron immediately pulled himself back up, in an impressive pull-up move, and Daphne cheered and applauded while the other three exchanged curious looks.

So it was getting harder for Pansy to deny that she was attracted to Potter. But she was quite settled in her mean girl ways, so their interactions didn't ever go well. A couple of days later they had advanced potions with the Gryffindors, and when she went to the cupboard to get her ingredients Potter was standing there, taking his sweet time. After a minute or so she tapped her foot impatiently. He turned around and glared at her. She got defensive.

"Can you move, Potter? Why do you have to be such a hindrance all the time?"

Harry felt his blood boil. He had it with this spoiled brat. He turned around to face her, his green eyes flashing with fury.

"Why do you hate me so much, Parkinson? What have I ever done to you?"

Pansy was utterly unprepared for this.

"What?"

He took a step and got on her face

"I said what have I ever done to you, Parkinson?" he tried to stare her down but her dark eyes were now showing fear and she looked vulnerable and…pretty? He lowered his gaze to her full lips, which were trembling a little while she tried to respond. His hormones told him that his anger would calm down if he shut her up by snogging her hard. He instinctively moved his face a bit closer and she gasped softly. At that moment a loud voice startled them

"Harry, m'boy, what's taking so long? are we low on inventory? Said professor Slughorn form the front of the room.

Harry stood back, shaken, and answered

"No, sir, I think we can manage just fine," then he gave his ingredients to Pansy, who muttered a 'thank you' and ran back to her cauldron.

The next three days were like a game of cat and mouse for Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter. Harry took advantage of his friend's Ron constant hunger and went to each meal very early, so he could get a good seat facing the Hall entrance and the Slytherin table. Then he would watch her walk in with her friend Greengrass, and followed them shamelessly with his eyes. He figured he challenged Parkinson once, he should keep it up. She would stare back at him and he would hold her gaze. By the second day, he noticed that Ron seemed to be following Greengrass with his eyes.

A few nights later Harry was in the library, and he had noticed Parkinson sitting in an armchair, alone, reading. She seemed to not have seen him, she didn't glance at him once. For some reason, that really bothered him. unable to control himself, he pranced back and forward to the shelves by her, but she didn't lift from the book. The third time he did it he felt stupid and stayed by the shelves in the back, hiding there while he tried to regain his composure. After a couple of minutes, she walked into his hiding place. Harry felt like he was being cornered, but Parkinson was alone. No Malfoy or Zabini or Goyle around. Yet, her stance was defiant, and she was a Prefect, and she could pull some mean hexes. He motioned to his wand holster and challenged in a loud whisper since they were at the library

"Where's your wand, Parkinson?"

She felt anger at his dismissive tone, but then collected herself and smirked. She could turn this to her advantage. To Harry's astonishment, she tiptoed her right foot, so her leg was bent in a very suggestive way, and then held the hem of her uniform skirt and slowly pulled it up to reveal a wand holster that was a leather strip on her thigh. Harry's cock sprang to attention. She said, also in a loud whisper

"There you go, Potter. It will stay there unless you make a move for it."

He swallowed hard. She let him look at the perfectly shaped leg for half a minute, then slowly put the skirt back down, straightened herself up and walked around him to reach the ladder that he was standing next to, then climbed to get some book from the top shelf. She could have easily _Accio_ the book, the ladders were meant for first and second years who had not perfected the spell yet. But she couldn't resist the temptation to toy with him. As she expected, he stayed glued on the spot, and followed her with his eyes up the ladder, until the hem of her skirt was at eye level. She gave herself a little push on her tiptoes and that made the skirt sinfully move, giving him a peek of what seemed to be emerald green lace knickers. He was now definitely hard. When she started to descend slowly, one hand occupied with a book, he offered his hand to help her down. She smiled and with the excuse of being in the library, she said in his ear.

"Such a gentleman. Thank you, Potter." Then she walked away, and he followed the rhythm of her hips.

He couldn't make it all the way back to the tower. He ran into one of the lavatories, got into a stall, set a privacy ward and let his aching cock free. He leaned against the stall wall, his eyes closed, his cock in one hand, his balls in the other, and images of Pansy Parkinson showing him her sinful wand holster on every possible way, by lifting the hem of her skirt all the way to her emerald knickers, by bending forward to pick up a book she dropped on purpose, by shamelessly sitting on one of the library tables and pulling up her skirt and spreading her legs for him. His cock pulsed and his whole body shivered and he came so hard he had to support himself on the wall of the stall for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tempus charm on her wand woke Pansy up and she growled. She had tossed and turned all night. She had tried to find relief in her very wet cunt, but her conflicted feelings got in the way of her pleasure. She had spent years finding reasons to berate Harry Potter. And now that the tables had turned and she wanted him desperately, the same feelings of annoyance filled her brain if now it was because he would not read her mind and just fuck her. It's called Legillimancy, Potter, you should know that.

With a big huff, she got out of bed, showered to wash off her sticky thighs and started her morning beauty routine, that today would need extra charms to make up for the lack of rest.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" asked Daphne, standing next to her in the mirror.

Pansy rolled her eyes. Wise choice of words, Daphne, way to go.

"Nothing. Something. Fuck. Potter. Is Potter, alright?" she said in a very rude way.

Daphne looked at her in the mirror. Pansy had badmouthed Potter since first-year, but this was different. This was personal.

"You like him."

Pansy just kept working on her hair.

"I like Weasley, you know?" Daphne said, lowering her eyes.

That smoothed Pansy's attitude.

"I know, sweetie," she said, hugging her friend. "At least you have never insulted him or said nasty stuff behind his back. Maybe one of us could get a happy ending," she said with a sad smile.

"He doesn't know that I exist," said Daphne, eyes still low.

"Then make him," said Pansy firmly. Daphne lifted her eyes and smiled. Pansy ran her hands through the blonde's girl hair and hugged her tight. The time had come for courage. They can do this. And they had each other to pick up the pieces should things go south.

When they walked into the Great Hall, Potter and Weasley lift up their heads and followed them with their eyes. Pansy held Potter's gaze while Daphne gave a shy smile and averted her eyes. Ron felt a twitch of happiness in his stomach. Harry felt an angry twitch on his cock.

That day in potions, Harry waited to go to the cupboard after everyone else. Pansy waited to be last. She gave Harry a minute to pick up his ingredients and then stood behind him. He felt her presence and let her perfume fill up his nostrils and yearning sat painfully between his legs. He turned around and gave her the ingredients collected. Their hands brushed when he put the small vials on her cupped palms and her gasping sound felt the space between them. They looked at each other and she tried to say thanks, but the words got stuck. Her lips twitched trying to speak, and he licked his own, the need to taste her overwhelming him. Slughorn cleared his throat loudly and they both ran back to the cauldrons.

That night he went to the library and saw with relief that she was there, sitting in the same armchair. This time she looked up briefly. He sat his things on a table and walked straight to the shelves, then waited there, his hands shaking with anticipation. He smelt her before he saw her. She approached, unsure about how to proceed. Her Slytherin instincts kicked in, and she became the snake, sneaking on her prey, ready to wound him.

She came to his side and stood so close that her breasts made contact with his arm. She leaned until her lips brushed his ear

"What's the matter, Potter? Thinking about getting a peek of my wand holster?" she said, and her warm breath gave him a shiver down his spine and straight to his cock.

Something snapped inside of him. He grabbed her by the arms and pushed her back against the bookshelf, then pin her with his body. She gasped and her breath grew ragged. She felt a mix of fear and arousal but chose not to scream. She looked into his green eyes, that were darkened with lust and felt his fingers brushing the hem of her skirt. She took a sharp breath, and he moved his hand up slowly, softly, until he felt the leather strip. He was breathing hard and she felt his erection growing against her thigh. He followed the leather strip around towards the back of her thigh, then slowly removed the hand and let her skirt fall back in place. He took a step back and walked away.

She stood there, still leaning against the bookshelf, breathing rapidly, incredibly aroused but also now, feeling devastated. She felt tears pickling on her eyes and she ran towards the dungeons.

Harry had run towards Gryffindor tower. He went straight to the room he shared with Ron and was relieved to find it empty. He paced back and forward for a long time. He got on the bed, closed the curtains around it and grabbed his cock over his trousers. It was hard, but he was too frustrated to feel any relief. He tried opening his fly and letting it out, then licked his hand and tried wanking it a bit. Relief was elusive. He thought about Pansy, remembering the soft feeling of her skin under the skirt and the mindboggling sensation of the leather holster. But he felt so angry at the same time, that he could not focus. He finally fixed his clothes, stood up and opened his trunk.

When Pansy got to the entrance to the Slytherin common room she stopped. She didn't want to go in. she didn't want to see anyone. Her friends may be there. She felt mortified. She ran down one of the less used hallways until she got to an abandoned classroom. It was cold and damp, but she was feeling just as miserable anyways. She cast a _Lumos_ and saw an old wood burning stove on a corner and with an _Incendio_ lighted it on. Then she lighted some candles around and cast a _Scourgify_ to make the place more habitable. Finally, she transformed a couple of desks into a nice loveseat and levitated it to put it in front of the fire. She was feeling a bit better already. She nestled herself in the loveseat and just stared at the fire. The crackling sound of the burning wood calmed her down, so she stayed there for a while.

Harry opened his trunk and pulled out the marauders' map. He looked for Pansy. He finally saw her, somewhere in the dungeons. She was not in her dorm. He pulled his invisibility cloak from the trunk, closed it and left the room. When he got to the hallway he put on the cloak. It was almost curfew. He hoped Pansy would stay where she was and not try to run back to her dorm before curfew. He ran, looking at the map occasionally. When he got to the dungeons he flatted himself against a wall. Slughorn was patrolling the corridor. He didn't feel Harry's presence. Harry felt grateful it was not Snape. When the professor turned a corner Harry pulled out the map and looked again. Pansy was still in the same place. He finally found where she was. He opened the door of the old classroom and startled her. She stood up. He took a look around the room. It was obvious she had transformed it. It was freshly cleaned, and the cozy corner with a fireplace and the wood burning stove was in stark contrast with the piles of old desks and chairs against the walls. She had even transfigured some old curtains into a plush, white rug and she was now standing on it, in front of the fire, barefoot. She looked beautiful in the blinking light from the fire. He approached, gestured towards his wand holder, took out his wand slowly and left it on the floor close to the love seat. She put her right foot on the loveseat and slowly pulled up her skirt until her wand holder was visible. She pulled out the wand and pointed it to Harry, then moved it a bit to the side, so she could cast a privacy spell on the door before settling it on the floor too.

He walked towards her and they stood face to face, only the sound of the crackling fire between them. They both moved closer until their bodies touched, and then he leaned in to kiss her lips softly. She allowed it and slowly ran her fingers up his arms and shoulders, until she wrapped her hands around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him. She parted her lips and he complied, sliding his tongue in her mouth. She tasted like the moon and the stars, like an afternoon by the lake, like the first snow in December, like the first blossom of spring. They kissed for a while and then she moved her hands back down to his arms and gently pulled on his sleeves to invite him to lower himself with her onto the soft plush rug. He obliged.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry felt like this was the first time he ever saw this girl. The beautiful brunette witch lying on the plush rug was the most enticing sight he had ever seen. She seemed ethereal, disconnected from anything that happened in the past six years. Maybe it had all been a bunch of lies. The rivalries, the confrontations, the hexes flying back and forward, maybe none of that was really them. They had been sorted into their houses and from that moment they all assumed there was some reputation to uphold and an enemy chosen by default.

In the blinking light of the crackling fire, everything looked different. The world was reduced to two people. Two bitter rivals had surrendered their wands, and now, they presented themselves to each other as they really were, as two young people that could not deny anymore the intense desire that they had for each other.

The angry feelings that had plagued him for the last few days dissolved at the touch of her lips. He didn't want her to submit anymore; he wanted her to surrender. To willingly give herself away. Any touch, any contact stolen from her would have no value compared to every touch that he could earn, to every caress that was freely given.

Pansy's fear was still present, but it had gradually evolved. At first, she had been afraid of him as the powerful rival that he could be, as a frightening dueling opponent. Then she felt scared and mesmerized at the same time by the young man that snapped at her sensual challenge in the library and for a minute took for himself what she was tauntingly denying him. Now, she felt a different fear. She feared not physical harm, but it dawned on her that he could love her just for the moment and then leave her devastated. And that was the scariest option of all because now there was no way back: she could protect herself physically, but there was no refuge for her heart. If she backed up now, it would for sure hurt. If she kept going, she still risked getting badly hurt. But at least going forward there was hope. Hope that there could be a happy ending. Hope that maybe, just maybe, there could be love.

In one of the pauses from kissing, she took off his glasses and then reached slowly to undo his tie. They kept their eyes on each other while she slid it slowly off his collar, then undid the buttons of his shirt. His breath got ragged at the touch of her hands and her senses got filled with the masculine scent of his skin. She then undid her own tie and Harry had to gather all of his will to not rip open the shirt that she was now unbuttoning at an excruciatingly slow pace. When she was done she lowered her hands to the sides of her face. The shirt slid open and Harry was momentarily hypnotized by the way her round breasts moved up and down with every breath. Her perfume fogged his mind and he lowered his face to the valley between the two beautiful mounds and inhaled deeply to get even drunker in the intoxicating sensation. He pressed light kisses on the soft skin over the edge of her bra and pushed the cups down, making the delectable nipples spill out of them. She took a sharp breath and arched her back and he followed the cue and took one of the nipples in his mouth while twisting the other one between his index finger and thumb. Her legs wrapped around his hips and she pulled him flush, desperate to fill his hardness pressed against her wet knickers. He obliged and without letting go of her breasts he started a sinful rolling of his hips that she matched push by push, making the head of his cock hit deliciously on her clit. Her moans became more loud and desperate and she spread her legs wide so he could rub her harder and apply more pressure on her pussy until the friction made her come, wailing like a banshee and begging him to not stop. He obliged as much as he could until his own orgasm took over his body and he pulsed, pushing his cock hard against her crotch and spilling on his trousers that were already wet with her libations. He lowered himself on top of her and she held him there, running her fingers through his messy hair and peppering kisses over his face and neck. A huge wave of emotion overtook him and he felt his eyes tear up and a tight know caught in his throat. He took a few deep breaths to appease the sobs that threatened to escape him.

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked, concerned. He prompted himself on his forearms to look down at her

"Never better."

She caressed his face with her fingertips and he closed his eyes as one tear finally escaped. After losing his parents to an evil wizard and being raised by awful muggle relatives, Harry had found closeness and friendship at Hogwarts, but he had never experienced such an intense desire to be loved. Pansy caught the tear with a soft whip of her thumb and pulled him down for a kiss. She had grown up with her mother teaching her about all the mind games that she ought to play with men in order to land a suitable marriage. Right now, it all sounded like rubbish. She would not exchange this moment of openness for all the vaults of Gringotts. In the pauses between kisses, they removed each other's clothes, until they found themselves naked and vulnerable. Pansy spoke barely above a whisper

"I have not done this before. I don't know if I would be any good at it," her pureblood upbringing telling her that she should always show perfection in front of wizards, to put a façade before her own feelings.

"I have no experience either. We can stop if you want. Please, don't feel pressured."

She smiled, shaking her head. His kindness was all she needed and now she desperately wanted him.

"I want you. I want it to be you. Would you make love to me?"

"Right now is what I want more than anything," he said and captured her mouth in a deep kiss while she guided him to her entrance.

They looked into each other's eyes while he pushed himself inside slowly, holding back and waiting for her cues to go a bit deeper. When he finally was completely inside it was the most intoxicating sensation he had ever felt. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to relax and get used to the intense sensation, and he waited for her, fighting the urge to chase his pleasure. She pulled him down for a kiss and after a few moments, her hips started to move of their own accord, making him growl. He followed her lead, so the slow rocking movement put pressure on her sensitive spots, and suddenly she was climaxing, the clenching of her walls and the waves of heat dragging him down with her.

When they came down from the high he laid on his back and pulled her to pillow on his chest. She was silently drawing circles with her fingertips on his skin until she finally asked

"What happens now?"

He smiled, eyes closed, running his fingers through her dark hair

"First, we keep this on a first name basis," that made her laugh, "then we stop barking at each other and start kissing more. And very important, we talk our friends into stopping the hostilities too. This is so much more fun."

She laughed warmly at that and said

"Well, you may have not noticed, but it's already started. We actually went to your last game and rooted for you. Daphne told me straightforward that she likes your friend Weasley. Then Draco told me that the day of the game Blaise was mumbling something in Italian about a red hair girl. And I have the feeling that Draco has a thing for Granger, but he is too stubborn to admit it."

Harry laughed

"Well, seems like two out of three we only need to provide some sort of opportunity. I'm sure Ron likes Daphne too, and Ginny may not have had a chance to notice Zabini but I'm sure she'll be flattered. The other two, that's going to be a hard one. I mean, Malfoy and I have always fought, but it's always been just words and minor hexes. Hermione actually did punch him in the face."

Pansy rolled her eyes

"He can use some discipline. Maybe if I become friends with her she will want to give him a chance."

Harry rolled over to get on top of her again

"We can work something out as long as all this matchmaking business doesn't take up too much time that I rather spend snogging you."


	4. Chapter 4

The _Tempus_ charm from Pansy's wand startled them. They had fallen asleep in the old classroom and they had morning classes. Pansy had a look of panic in her face but Harry was unfazed.

"Don't worry, beautiful, I'll sneak you back into your common room," he said with a wicked smirk.

They dressed quickly and he signaled for her to jump on his back piggy bag. Then he threw the invisibility cloak on top of both of them. She laughed at his antics.

He sprinted down the corridors until he found the entrance of the Slytherin dorms. She got off his back but they waited until someone opened the entrance and she ran inside. He then covered himself again and ran back to Gryffindor tower.

When Pansy got to her room Daphne was ready to go to breakfast, but looking scared.

"Pans!" she yelled, "what happened to you? I was terrified, you didn't come back last night, I had no idea where you were, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Pansy laughed and kissed her friend on the cheek, then took a very quick shower and after that got dressed and performed her beauty charms at top speed.

"Well?" said her friend, impatient.

"Well what?" said Pansy, feigning innocence.

"What happened to you last night?" the blonde said, almost yelling.

Pansy smirked and turned to face her friend

"I lost my virginity last night. That's what happened."

Daphne gaped

"Who?"

Pansy grinned

"Potter"

"You're joking"

Pansy laughed and shook her head no.

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way to breakfast."

Harry made it to Gryffindor tower before Ron left the room

"Mate, what happened to you?"

Harry smirked, cleaning himself with a _Scourgify_ and changing his clothes quickly.

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way to breakfast."

They run down the stairs, Ron trying to get some information out of his friend.

"So really, mate, what happened to you last night?"

Harry grinned

"I had the best night of my life, that's what happened."

Comprehension dawned on Ron

"You're joking"

Harry shook his head no, grin still on his face.

"Who?"

"You'll see. And be nice. To her and to her friend."

Ron looked very confused. Harry stopped by the entrance of the Great Hall and held Ron to wait with him. The redhead boy gaped when he saw who was coming towards them. Pansy approached the pair, a smile on her face. Harry pulled her flush against him and kissed her on the mouth. She laughed and took a half step back, slapping his arm.

"Harry don't be naughty. The professors are right there. Oh, good morning, Weasley," she said, smiling to Ron, who shook his head like a dog before answering.

"Er, hum, morning?"

Harry looked at the blonde girl behind his girlfriend.

"Hello, Daphne, would you two like to join us at our table?"

Daphne smiled sweetly and nodded, but stood still. Harry looked at his friend

"Ron, would you please show Daphne to her seat?"

Ron blinked but had half a mind to smile and offer his arm. When Daphne took it he felt his whole body tingle and talked to the girl on his arm for the first time ever

"Hi."

"Hi. Thank you for inviting us"

Ron smiled widely

"With pleasure."

In the meantime, Harry and Pansy were walking side by side very close, her arm laced in his, both of them laughing and whispering in each others' ears. The hall was a buzz. This was the juiciest piece of gossip Hogwarts had seen in years.

They sat at the Gryffindor table, each boy flanking a girl, so the two girls were sat across from Ginny and Hermione.

"Good morning!" said Pansy, almost chirping. The two Gryffindor girls were quite surprised but managed to answer

"Hello…"

Daphne felt shy but Pansy was unfazed. She knew what her behavior had been in the past and that she needed to clear the air.

"Great game last week, Ginny, may I call you Ginny?" we were at the bleachers and had a blast."

Ginny nodded, still looking between Harry and Pansy and Daphne and her brother.

"Hum, yeah, thanks."

Hermione tried to follow the Slytherin girl's lead. It was pretty obvious she was smitten with Harry and this had to be an awkward moment for her.

"I saw you guys there. You did look like you were enjoying yourselves."

Daphne nodded enthusiastically. She turned to Ron

"That catch when you risked falling off the broom was amazing. You scared me for a minute."

Ron smiled and moved a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear

"I didn't mean to scare you. but I'm glad you were there watching."

The conversation flowed more easily from then on, from Quidditch to homework assignments as they all got more comfortable with each other, except for the fact that Harry and Pansy really, really needed to get a room. The other four let them be, and by the end of breakfast, they were all making fun at the obvious hormonal storm going on there. Maybe they should suggest the eager couple skip class all together before they end up causing an accident. No one wants a horny, distracted partner next to a cauldron filled with stuff that may explode.

Back at the Slytherin table, Draco was reading a book, unaware of all the buzz in the hall.

"Where are they, breakfast is almost over," he said, absently munching on a piece of toast. Blaise shook his arm and pointed towards the Gryffindor table. Draco didn't lift his eyes from the book. Blaise rolled his eyes and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ouch! What the f…" he followed Blaise's finger towards the red table. He tilted his head like a confused dog. Pansy was pretty much sitting on Potter's lap, and Daphne was chatting with Granger and the Weaselette while the Weasel had his arm around her shoulders. Draco asked

"What is going on?"

"I'll tell you what is going on, answered Blaise. "We're having lunch at the Griffindork table, that's what's going on."

Draco looked at him with a scowl

"Why?"

Blaise rolled his eyes

"For the same reason that we went to that game last week. Because we want a piece of the lion pie and we've been too stupidly proud to admit it. But now we have an entrance since our girls have been busy making friends," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Draco sigh. He did want a piece of the lion pie. Specifically, he wanted a piece of the Granger pie. But come on, get real. The girl actually punched him in the face. The fact that he was such a sick prick that he started having wet dreams about her after that doesn't mean she would be into it. Or would she? She could beat him down into submission for all he cared if that meant he get to have a lick of that delicious cu…

"Draco?"

"Yes. Lunch. Gryffindork table. Got it."


	5. Chapter 5

At lunchtime, the Gryffindor boys walked behind the Slytherin girls, who were chatting animatedly with Hermione and Ginny. Since Daphne was a sweet girl and Pansy was in a mission to make sure her place next to Harry was secured, the interaction between the girls went off without a hitch. They all sat at the Gryffindor table again, and were having a swell time, then suddenly two more figures showed up.

Blaise walked straight to Ginny and took a seat next to her. He nodded to the men

"Weasley, Potter"

They nodded back, looking a bit taken aback, but just observed. Blaise turned to Ginny and offered his hand palm up.

"And the lovely Ginevra. We have never been introduced. I'm Blaise."

Ginny looked at him, frowning, but put her hand on his and replied

"Ginny. Just Ginny."

Blaise smiled and kissed the hand

" _Piacere di conoscerti_ "

That made Ginny blush and giggle, while Daphne and Pansy exchanged grins.

Draco sat next to Hermione and said with a nod and a smirk

"Miss Granger."

Hermione looked at him, suspicion in her eyes

"What are you doing, Malfoy?"

He composed his face before any emotion could betray him.

"There seem to be a series of introductions," he said, signaling to Ginny and Blaise and to Ron and Daphne, "and some interesting re-introductions going on here," he said gesturing towards Harry and Pansy. "I thought maybe we could follow their example.

Hermione still looked weary, so Pansy put her hand on hers

"Give him a chance, Hermione. If he does anything uncouth I promise you I will hex his balls off myself."

"Oi!" shouted Draco, shifting on his seat, mimicking to cover his privates. That kind of threat coming from Pansy could get very real.

Hermione laughed at that, then turned to Draco.

"Alright, since you seem to come with a warrantor, I'll accept a re-introduction," she said offering her hand.

He decided to play his cards daringly. He took the hand, brought it closer to his face and said

"I remember this hand coming at me quite violently. I hope I can start a new kind of relationship with it," and he brought it to his lips, maintaining eye contact with her.

Hermione felt a shiver down her spine. The others realized they were all staring at the scene and turned to their food. They all had their own relationships to grow, better to not step on anyone's toes.

In the afternoon they had advanced potions and when they walked into the classroom Draco immediately took a place next to Hermione. She looked at him, lifting an eyebrow. He was unfazed and pointed to Harry and Pansy

"I assume our friends were going to pair up. And in any case, I would not want to work with someone that is thinking with their gonads, as they are right now. If they blow up their cauldron is on them."

Hermione laughed and looked toward the couple. Pansy mimed having Draco under surveillance so Hermione nodded, shrugged at her unexpected partner and went back to look at their assignment.

Turned out that brewing a potion with Draco Malfoy was an extraordinary experience. His movements were flawless and he had an instinct to make small modifications here and there, which made Hermione nervous, she was very much a by the book witch, but every little thing he changed seemed to make things even better. For once instead of leading she decided to follow, an experience that she never had before since starting school. She seemed to be trying to find a way to say something. He smirked and asked without lifting his eyes from the brew

"Yes, Granger? What is it?"

She sigh

"Where do you learn, you know, this, you seem to do things differently than the book says."

He smiled, a soft smile, like thinking of a pleasant memory

"Severus Snape is my godfather. He got me a small cauldron and some basic ingredients for my fifth birthday, much to my mother's horror. But I loved it. My father is an aficionado so he has a lab at home, though he is not really a potions master. But he does brew most of our household stuff, so he and Severus set up a small table for me on the side and I started brewing simple things since then. So I didn't learn from a book, for years Severus or my father would give me their versions of the recipes and I learned to trust my instinct on it."

She smiled

"I got a chemistry set for my seventh birthday. It was mostly about mixing things so they would bubble or change colors, but I imagined it was the real thing. Back then I didn't know I was a witch, but I wished magic was real."

He looked at her with a soft expression

"Maybe you did know, deep down."

"Maybe."

They looked at each other for a few seconds and Hermione had a strange feeling that he was going to kiss her. They got startled by Slughorn's voice

"Five more minutes, your brew should be almost ready."

She tried to stir the potion for the last time but her hand was shaking. Draco took it in his

"I got you," he said, standing slightly behind her and placing his hand on hers, guiding her through the soft stirring motion.

The potion took on a beautiful, flawless mother-of-pearl color.

"Perfect," he said in her ear, and she felt herself slightly lean into him, her heart fluttering like a hummingbird.

At the end of the class, Hermione collected her things quickly and clumsily and said

"Thanks, bye!" before running out of the classroom.

Draco stood there, feeling disappointed and lost. He was used to the Slytherin dungeons, where the girls were always putting themselves in front of him, a constant husband hunting. He thought he had been quite flirtatious with Granger, and yet she literally ran away. He was very close to get his boxers in a twist when Pansy and Harry stood next to him.

"I think she likes you," said Pansy, smiling.

Draco glared at her, but Harry added

"Hermione is a tough one. She overthinks everything. Just stick with it. She'll come around."

Draco opened his mouth to argue but Harry lifted his hand to stop him before adding

"And never, ever give her an ultimatum. Stick. With. It."

Draco huffed

"Fine."

Pansy got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, then grabbed her boyfriend and walked out. Harry had mentioned a room that provided what the seeker needed, and she couldn't wait to find out what they needed.

Ginny walked out of her transfiguration class to find Blaise leaning on the wall in front of the classroom, smiling.

"Need an escort to dinner, Lady Weasley?"

Ginny was stunned for a minute, but then noticed that all the girls walking out of the classroom were looking at Blaise, and some of them seemed to be trying to call his attention. He had never been on her radar, being a Slytherin and all, but now she was grasping that he was one of the so-called Princelings, a select group of Slytherin boys known for their combination of perfect faces and full-to-burst vaults, which made them the most coveted males in the school, rivaled only by the Chosen One himself. And this particular Princeling seemed to be courting her. At that realization she stood a bit taller, smiled and walked to him, taking the arm that he offered.


	6. Chapter 6

That week Blaise Zabini pull out the big guns. He knew he could not take Ginny for granted, after all, she was not a Slytherin girl trying to land a wealthy or prestigious husband. Gryffindor girls, he mused, had the privilege of marrying for love. So if he wanted Ginny to be his girlfriend he had to be more than a Slytherin Princeling. He had to be a boy worthy of a nice girl. Not to mention the fact that this particular Gryffindor girl had six brothers that could beat the crap out of him if he screwed up, Princeling or not. So he initiated a campaign to woo her. He waited for her after classes to walk her to dinner. He sent an owl with flowers to her bedroom window. He left notes in between the parchments of her homework when she was distracted. He made friends with Ronald Weasley, who turned out was quite nervous about his courting of a Slytherin Princess, so the two of them bonded over their shared conundrums. Turned out, neither of the boys needed to be so nervous. Daphne Greengrass was a Slytherin Princess by inheritance but not by choice, and Ron's roughness around the edges made her feel relaxed like she didn't have to keep a façade of perfection up all the time. As for Ginny, she was just thrilled. Growing up with six brothers and being an athletic girl she had never had the opportunity to be treated like a lady, and it felt really good. After all, Blaise was the perfect balance of Slytherin blue-blooded upbringing and sizzling Italian character. Aristocratic but never too uptight, always a bit too hot to handle. Just as she liked it.

On the other hand, the week was an exercise in patience for Draco Malfoy. Hermione was fidgety and seemed to be moving around constantly, giving him almost no opportunity to interact directly with her. She would come to meals towards the end, go into class right before it started and disappeared every evening, apparently doing all her homework in her room. The only time she would allow herself to spend time and attention on Draco was during their Potions class. She told herself that there was a lot she could learn from watching him brew, which was true. It was not the whole truth though.  
Since the whole dynamic between them had shifted she had to make a huge effort to not stare at him all day. Once the insults and the bad blood had cleared up, the real trouble began. It was one thing not being on guard for hexes all the time. It was another thing to wake up every morning feeling uneasy, knowing that calm wouldn't wash over her until she caught a whiff of Draco Malfoy's cologne. So she kept avoiding him because otherwise, she would likely end up like those simpering fourth-year girls who were always drooling over the handsome blonde. It was a feeling that was in direct conflict with her self-image of a being a smart girl. Smart girls don't daydream. Smart girls don't simper. Smart girls don't drool. She had found boys very attractive before, she had dated an international Quidditch star for Merlin's sake. And never before that had put more than a dent in her day. But apparently, to her, Draco Malfoy was not just a boy. He was a force of nature.  
By Wednesday everyone was very much aware of the situation, and on Thursday night Ginny walked into her room, where she was again hiding with her homework and confronted her.

"You have been running around like a Niffler loose at Gringotts. What the heck is going on?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Hermione answered, flustered.

Ginny rolled her eyes

"It's ok to like him, you know?" He's been very polite to all of us, same as Pansy and Blaise. I think they all really turned a leaf. Why would Malfoy be any different?"

Hermione feigned ignorance

"Why are you talking about Dra...Malfoy? He's vile."

"He's not. Not anymore. Just as the other Slytherins. Why else do you think he tolerates your disdain?"

"Disdain? What are you...?"

Ginny stopped her

"Mione, I love you. But you are being stubborn for the sake of it. I'm the one that is supposed to be hard-headed, not you. You are the smart one. Could you please for once just let things be? We are all having a swell time and you seem to be fighting to accept that. Do you really want a life of fights and hexes? Because if you do, you need to find a new nemesis. Draco Malfoy is definitely not it."

Hermione just blinked, apparently incapable of a comeback. Ginny shook her head, smiling.

"If there is something to be said about the Slytherins is that they are gorgeous. All of them. And for some reason, they let out their soft side. Blaise makes me feel like a princess. Harry is head over heels in love with Pansy. And Ron can't stop smiling like an idiot since he got the chance to get close to Daphne. Maybe you deserve some of that feeling too, don't you think?"

And with that, she kissed her friend's cheek and left her to marinate in her words.

Saturday morning at breakfast the girls were chatting animatedly when Pansy noted something and signaled for Ginny and Daphne to look. Hermione was staring towards the entrance of the hall, with her cup suspended half way to her mouth. They followed her line of sight. Draco had just walked in, wearing his Quidditch uniform. Slytherin was playing Hufflepuff later today. The girls kept moving their eyes between the two of them, holding back giggles. Hermione kept her eyes glued onto the tall, very much fit Seeker, apparently unable to look away.

"I think she turned into stone", whispered Pansy to the other girls, making them stifle more giggles. The moment was too juicy and they didn't want to startle her.

The blonde boy caught Hermione's eye and gave a flirty sideways smile. Finally, after a week of leaving breadcrumbs, she was looking straight at him. He went for broke before the spell of the moment waned. He made his way to Hermione's side in a few long strides and before she could react kissed her on the corner of her mouth.

"Good morning," he said, smiling like it was the most routine thing, then turned to the other girls, nodding: "ladies."

"Morning!" They all responded, very much amused by the whole scene.

He kept going, making sure to not leave Hermione space to react

"So are you all coming to the game today? We went to the Gryffindor game last time and it was a lot of fun. My team could use some support today."

"Of course we will," said Ginny while the Slytherin girls clapped enthusiastically, making it all look like a big group party. Which it was. A big group party with a side of matchmaking.

Hermione looked up when she felt everyone's gaze on her.

"Yeah, the game, of course." Then she looked at Draco and allowed a crack on her shell "good luck today. Please be safe."

He gave her a sweet smile.

"I will be, I promise," he said, putting his hand on her arm ever so briefly, then turning to the food.

After he was done eating, all the while keeping the conversation in a light, group tone, he produced some things from his bag

"For you to show your solidarity."

He gave Ginny a Slytherin flag and some buttons, presumably for her, Harry and Ron, then turned to Hermione and left something on her lap before waving goodbye cheerfully to all of them and quickly making his exit. Hermione looked down and blushed. It was his own green and silver scarf.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione was frozen for a couple of minutes. When she finally moved she ran her hand over the soft scarf a few times like she was petting a cat. Ginny opened her mouth to make a mocking remark but what came out of her mouth was

"Ouch! What the f…!" Pansy had pinched her arm hard and then covered her mouth with a hand. A comical exchange ensued where they clumsily slapped each other's arms until Pansy pulled Ginny's head by the hair and over her lap, so their faces were hidden under the table.

"Don't you dare to make fun of her," Pansy whispered in her hostage's ear. "She's finally going to crack and if you ruin it I'll hex your hair off until you look like a freaking quaffle!"

Ginny Huffed loudly but nodded her understanding. On her way back up she pulled Pansy's hair and the Slytherin was about to fight back but Daphne slapped both their hands, then signaled for them to be quiet and nodded towards Hermione. The Gryffindor girl had not noticed the commotion and was now bringing the scar to her face. She closed her eyes and took a whiff. Ginny and Pansy held hands under the table and made a titanic effort to keep their faces straight. Hermione looked up and suddenly dropped the scarf back on her lap. The others tried to think quickly of a way to make the whole thing look like it was not a big deal. At that moment Blaise materialized behind them, and Ginny turned around and said

"Good morning. We are all going to the Slytherin game today. Can I borrow this?" she said, pulling off Blaise's scarf from his neck, "you know, to show support?"

Blaise smiled and happily let the scarf slide from his neck. Ginny hang it over her shoulders and said

"It's going to be fun! I hadn't been on the bleachers in a long time!"

The others responded enthusiastically, and Hermione followed their spirit and wrapped the scarf around her neck. The scent of Draco's cologne enveloped her and she closed her eyes, smiling.

Later that day the unlikely group of friends was sitting at the Slytherin bleachers, waiting for the game to begin. Slughorn had made a big production of Harry and Ron coming to the cheer their classmates and they smiled and exchanged pleasantries. Ginny rolled her eyes, she was an actual member of the Slug Club but apparently today she was just a girlfriend in the role of a groupie. Harry and Ron refused to carry the Slytherin flag as a matter of principle because they were players for Gryffindor, making Ginny roll her eyes again. However, they did wear the buttons and when they sat down their respective Slytherin girls made them share their scarfs with them. Harry and Pansy, of course, used that as an excuse and got hot and heavy right there and needed to be shaken before they got called off for indecent behavior by the professors; Ron was ecstatic when Daphne offered to share her scarf because to be able to do it he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She delicately wrapped his neck with it, and when she was done she left her hand sat over his chest. He took the leap and slowly closed the distance and pillowed his lips on hers. Daphne softly pulled on his jumper to get him to deepen the kiss a bit, and after a couple of minutes, they leaned their foreheads together, smiling.

Blaise took Ginny's hand and kissed it, smiling, but decided against going for the kiss; he didn't want it to look like he was just riding on everyone else's wave. Ginny, however, did lean her head on his shoulder and he pulled her closer. They embraced until the Slytherin team was announced and they all stood up to cheer. When Draco's name was announced last they all cheered louder and Hermione was actually jumping and waving her hands. Draco looked towards the bleachers and saw the group, then zeroed in on the bouncing curly witch and blew a kiss to her. She instinctively held the scarf with both hands. He smiled brightly, but now the game was beginning. After almost two hours the Hufflepuff seeker saw the snitch and made a dive for it. Draco saw him and went hot on his heels, then to gain an advantaged kept his eye on the snitch but went on a full-on vertical dive. The Hufflepuff seeker retreated a few feet from the ground but Draco kept going, pulling up with only inches to spare and swiping the snitch from the very ground. He rolled off his broom, then jumped up, holding the small golden ball up in his hand. The crowd exploded in cheers, including Hermione who until that minute had been yelling bloody murder.

"Party at the dungeons!" yelled Blaise and everyone around responded with enthusiastic howls and cheers.

They all made their way there and settled at the Slytherin common room with the rest of the crowd while waiting for the heroes of the hour to arrive. After hanging out for a while Pansy ran to her room to get something and had halted almost with a screech. Daphne had Ron pinned on the bed and was straddling him and rolling her hips like she was riding a prized stallion. Pansy made her exit silently and put a privacy charm on the room, which they had not done. Probably neither of them thought they would be getting so lucky. She went back to the common room, sat on Harry's lap and said

"Apparently I need a place to crash tonight."

Harry laughed and answered

"I'm sure we can manage something appropriate for you, my queen," and they went back to making out shamelessly.

Hermione looked around and found herself alone in the crowd. She saw Harry and Pansy on a corner, piled onto an armchair sucking each other's faces, then noticed that neither of the other couples was in sight. She stood to walk around the room and felt a bit lost, until the noise went up and a blast of cheers resonated when the players walked into the room, freshly showered and changed at the locker rooms. People ran towards them, high fiving and hugging them, and Hermione was pushed back by the disorganized movement of the masses. From the corner where she got relegated to, she saw a group of fifth-year Slytherin girls run towards Draco, clumsily hugging him while he tried to be polite but firm, scanning the room for the person he wanted to see. He met her eyes on the corner where she stood alone, holding the scarf that was wrapped around her neck, wide-eyed and expectant. He made a beeline for her. When he was a few meters from her one of the fifth year girls jumped to hang herself from his neck. Hermione saw the scene like it was in slow motion. She saw the girl jump and grab him by the hair on his nape. She saw his head move toward the girl's face. Saw him grab the girl by the shoulder and waist and dip her like he was going for a movie kiss. Before the horror could sink in her chest she saw him open his hands and then saw the girl fall, disbelief appearing in her face when she realized she was heading for the floor. Her girlfriends cushioned her fall and Hermione was still staring at the small confusion of screaming girls when she felt long fingers cupping her face. She looked up and saw grey eyes flashing at her for a second before luscious lips covered her mouth. Her hands took on a life of their own and wrapped around his neck, while he pulled her flush against him, deepening the kiss. In the background, she could hear awes and howls and what sounded like a banshee screeching in anger, but it was all muffled by the dizzying sensation of being enclosed in Draco Malfoy's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

The sounds of the world around were muffled for a while. The cheers, the screams, the catcalls; Hermione knew all of that was going on, there was no way the Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin Prince, former archenemies, kissing passionately in the middle of the crowded grey and silver common room would go unnoticed. And yet, it all felt very far away. All her senses could register was sensual lips, strong arms, warmth, passion, possessiveness. She was only able to react when she felt soft bites and licks down her neck

"Draco! We are in the common room!"

"Hmm?" was all the sound he managed, his face buried in her curls.

"Draco!" she said, slapping his arm hard.

He pulled back, startled, then looked around. People were staring at them, pointing and most of them cheering. In the back corner, a pile of girls seemed to be hugging their howling comrade, trying to comfort her. He moved fast, skilled seeker that he was. He lifted Hermione bridal style and carried her up the stairs to his room. When they were inside he wobbled a bit, a wall of magic dividing the room, an obvious privacy charm.

"Who's your roommate?' Hermione asked, hands still around his neck.

"Blaise," he said simply, while he deposited her softly on the bed. She chuckled

"Well I guess that explains why I couldn't find Ginny…" but her rant was cut short by soft lips on hers.

She forgot all about the outside world. The delicious taste of Draco Malfoy's mouth, mixed with the intoxicating scent of his cologne turned her brain into mush. For once in her life, she couldn't care less. He renewed his ministrations on her neck and this time she let her head fall back, giving him carte blanche to explore, to seduce her. Since the first time she saw him, on their first day ever on the Hogwarts express, she thought he was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen. Then when she found out about his pureblood beliefs, his disdain had felt worst to her than to her friends, because deep down she wanted him to like her, and apparently, that was never going to happen. The day he called her a mudblood she had done her best to feel consoled by her friends, but that night, back in her room, she had cried herself to sleep. And now, by some strange twist of fate, she was on this bed, in the Slytherin dungeons, and the most beautiful boy she had ever seen was kissing her reverently. He trailed kisses back up to her face, then pulled back a bit to look at her.

"Fuck, Hermione, do you have any idea how beautiful your face looks when you are laying on my pillow?"

At this, she couldn't help her curious brain and the words blurted out of her mouth

"Since when?"

"What?"

"When did you stop hating me?"

He closed his eyes, feeling deeply ashamed. She realized that she may have ruined the moment.

"Draco, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

He opened his eyes

"I didn't hate you. Not really. Well, maybe a bit, first-year, when I was supposed to be the best student in our class and there you were, beating me at everything. And then when you told me that I had bought my way into the house team I was furious because it was true."

Now it was her turn to close her eyes. She opened them again and said

"Well, now you definitely earned your place on the team. You are a magnificent seeker."

He smiled and rubbed his nose against hers. Then he chuckled, shaking his head

"What?"

"Well, then third-year you broke my nose. And because I'm a sick bastard, I became obsessed with you after that."

She laughed

"What? Why? How?"

He continued rubbing his nose softly on her face, planting soft pecks here and there. In between kisses he answered

"At first I was furious, so I imagined my revenge. I would corner you on some isolated part of the castle, where your sidekicks couldn't find you, then push you against a wall," he said, now nibbling and licking between her mouth, her jaw and her neck, "but when I got to that part of the fantasy I realized that what I would want to do next would be to press my body against yours," he said, nipping at her neck and making her moan with pleasure, "that's when things got very confusing, as you can imagine."

She smiled at that, parting her knees so he could set himself between them while she returned the kisses and ran her hands through his hair.

"I'm guessing you started to enjoy the fantasies a bit too much?"

He chuckled and rolled his hips, making her moan again

"You are correct, Miss Granger, as always. And then you wore that beautiful dress to the Yule ball and I knew I was fucked. The fantasies only got more…complex after that."

She smiled mischievously and lowered her hand until she touched the hardness that she had felt against her thigh. He took in a sharp breath.

"Was this part of your fantasy, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked, running her fingers delicately over the stiffness in his pants, watching his face as he closed his eyes, lost in the new sensation.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." He opened his eyes "Say my name, please."

She lifted her mouth to his ear

"Draco," she said, seductively, then moved her hand to undo his trousers and slipped it inside the waistband of his boxers

"Hermione, don't, I can't hold myself, I'll…"

"Let go," she said in his ear, licking it and biting his lobe.

He buried his head in the crook of her neck, lost in the amazing sensation of her hand stroking him until she felt him stiffen even more and pulse in her hand. He spilled himself in between them and collapsed on her. She held him lovingly, caressing him. When he came back to his senses he looked at the mess but before he could apologize she had cast a cleaning spell and was smiling at him sweetly.

"That was very erotic, Draco," she said, running her fingers through his hair.

"Your turn, milady," he said, and he kissed her deeply before moving down to undo her blouse and in a swift move pull down the cups of her bra. She took a sharp breath and arched her back, inviting him. He obliged, kissing and licking and nipping at the delectable nipples presented. After indulging on the magnificent mounds for a while he made his way down, desperate for a taste of that which he had coveted so intensely. He looked at her, and she nodded, hungry for more. He pulled off her denim and then looked at the feast in front of him. The beautiful lace panties were soaked, and he ran his fingers slowly over the wet fabric, fascinated. He was an avid reader, so he had read descriptions of moments like this, but this was his first time doing it, and it felt like being invited to paradise. He ran his lips over the lace, pillowing kisses on it, making her moan loudly in pleasure. After teasing her for a bit he moved the lace to the side and dove in, taking a first long lick. Her moans almost turned into howls and her hips rolled on their own accord, desperately trying to feel more, making him ravenous, so he devoured her like it was his last meal. Her orgasm was mind-blowing, and when she came she pulled him up on top of her, desperately kissing him and tasting herself on him, and without thought, she aligned him to her entrance and he instinctively pushed himself in. A sting of pain made her realize what she had done and the yelp that left her mouth froze him in place

"Shit, Hermione, love, are you ok? Do you need me to…"

She shook her head no, taking deep breaths

"Just stay put, please, just for a bit," she said, trying to adjust to the intense sensation.

"This is your first time, right?"

She nodded, eyes still closed

"Mine too," he said, caressing her face.

She opened her eyes and looked into his striking silver orbs. The most beautiful boy she had ever seen had given his virginity to her, and she to him. They kissed, they spoke sweet words, they found a soft and delightful rhythm of their hips, they found ecstasy and relief in this little cocoon of the world where nothing else existed.


End file.
